A gas turbine engine typically has several components which require constant lubrication for proper operation. For instance, the compressor and the turbine rotate within a casing via bearings which are constantly lubricated. Gas turbine engines typically also include at least one gearbox which constantly requires lubrication. An oil recirculation system is used to scavenge and recirculate the oil. The oil recirculation system can include a plurality of circuits leading to different components. Typically, components all require filtered oil, but the temperature requirements may vary from one component to another. One or more heat exchangers can be used to exchange heat with the oil. Although known systems were satisfactory to a certain degree, there remained room for improvement.